Chuck versus The First Kiss
by Indigogold
Summary: What if Chuck and Sarah had just admitted their feelings after their first kiss? One-shot! Writers block on other story!


His eyes were closed. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _The bomb continued to count downwards, 5.._4..3. _And then all of a sudden he felt her hands on either side of his face, before he had time to even consider what was happening, he felt her lips on his. Was he imagining it? He opened his eyes wide, no, he wasn't. Everything seemed to ignite within his body, his heart, his mind. Sarah Walker was kissing _him. _He closed his eyes again and really got into it. He placed both of his hands on her face, he had to get closer to her. Every inch of him yearned for her, he felt passion explode within him and it escaped out into the air around them, electrifying it.

What was she doing? Sarah Walker didn't kiss assets, and she certainly didn't fall.. _No, don't say it. _But despite the quiet voice of reason in the back of her head, she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. Kissing him right now, everything felt right. Her heart swelled as his fingers carassed her face, it was as though his touch was as smouldering as the sun, the sensation spreaded across her body like a wildfire.

And then it came to a pause. They both started to simialtaiously pull away, agonisingly slowly. For a moment Sarah kept her eyes closed, remaining in her own secret world where everything made sense, where she could be free to love whoever her heart desired. And she couldn't deny the fact that it wanted Chuck, badly.

She wasn't prepared for the emotions that would overtake her when she opened her eyes. There he was gazing into her eyes like she was the most precious thing in the World. Gradually, she released her hold on him, her body hot with want, her stomach swimming with butterflies, her reluctant knees were trembling.

In unison, they both looked to the 'bomb' in confusion, they were still alive. Chuck was confused to find that he had almost forgotten about the fact that they could have died. Did that mean it wasn't a bomb? And that there lives were never actually in danger at all?

"Well, the good news is we're alive." Sarah found herself saying. "And the bad news is is that this is kind of an uncomfortable moment right now."

"Completely comfortable on my end.. Just saying." Chuck said, dazed as he continued to gaze into the vast ocean that was her eyes.

Sarah tore her eyes away from him, what had she done? She paced back and fourth, Chuck could only watch her, still deep in shock. He was both elated and confused, but more so elated, her reaction right now was making him uneasy.

A few more minutes passed and she had finally stopped moving.

"Sarah." He said softly, "what just happened?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I shouldn't have done it, it was a.. a mistake."

"Don't say that!" That one word cut him deeply like a knife, he winced. "Don't say it was a mistake."

Sarah looked down, lost for words. No, of course it wasn't a mistake, as hard as she tried, she couldn't make herself regret it. She felt like she had finally come home when her lips were on his. "I'm sorry, Chuck, I can't do this." Fighting her thoughts and instincts, she fled.

He could do nothing but stare after her as she left, he was frozen to the spot. Surprise still pounding through his veins. _Wake up, _the voice inside his head was screaming,

Sarah walked quickly, her thoughts swirling viciously. Before she could stop herself, she ran her finger along her lips, savouring where Chuck's lips had just been. What the hell was wrong with her? The ice queen demanour she had been building for the past decade of her life was melting, because of him, because of Chuck. She didn't want to run, she didn't want to stop but Agent Walker had taken over. It was like she had been split into two, the spy and Sam. She wanted to be Sam.

But Agent Walker was such a big part of her, a part of her that she couldn't relinquish, who would she be if she wasn't her? It was terrifying, she couldn't face any other prospect. It was like skydiving without a parachute. A few minutes ago she had been amazingly happy and now she was terribly confused and lost.

"Sarah!" She heard Chuck's voice yell and footsteps creeping up behind her.

She twisted her body around to face him, his face had never been more beautiful to her. His midnight curls were all dishevelled, arranged in an unorganized way around his face, his huge brown eye were desperate and bore deeply into her own.

"Sarah, listen to me." He said pleadingly.

Sarah looked down at the ground, her heart beating quickly. "What?" She whispered, not strong enough to flee again.

"You didn't really mean it was a mistake, did you?" Chuck said slowly.

She raised her eyes again to meet his. "I..I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened."

"But why? I know why I kissed you back, and I think you do too."

She shook her head.

"You do." He repeated.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" She whispered.

"Stop being my handler for just a second." His tone was slightly angry.

"I can't, Chuck, my job is all I have, if I ever do anything to jeopardize that, I'm no-one, I have nothing!" Why didn't he understand that she found it incredibly hard to talk about her emotions. It had been so long since she had even acknowledged the fact that she even _had _feelings.

He took her hand and it sent tingles all the way down her spine. She didn't know it was possible for her heart to pound even faster. She wanted him. She hadn't even said the words in her head but she knew it was true. She was... _Say, it, Walker. _She was in love with him. She didn't find it a shock because she'd been denying the truth from the exact moment that she met him.

"But you don't only have your job, you have me! Can't you understand that I care about you? More than you will ever know, surely you realize I'm crazy about you, Sarah?" He inched closer and closer to her, his hands still clasped around hers, his thumb caressing her soft skin. His eyes burned with emotion.

She closed her eyes for a second, digesting the information that she had longed was true. She wanted to tell him she felt the same, but how could those words escape her lips when it went against everything she believed in, everything her father had always told her. "I'm your handler, it couldn't work."

"If you want something bad enough then it can work." He pressed onwards, she could see she was moments away from either making his heart or breaking it.

"And I want you. And by the way you kissed me I know you want me too." He _hoped _so anyway, his heart was suddenly very heavy.

"I.. I do, Chuck.. But I can't-" She was cut off with his lips on hers, insistant and pleading, the kiss wasn't as urgent as it was earlier. But this one was more tender, but still equally passionate and made both their bodies radiant with heat, a heat that met as they kissed and the air around them exploded with chemistry and longing.

Chuck didn't want to, but he had to stop to draw breath. He rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes. "I'm in love with you." He said.

She kissed him again, her fingers racing through his hair, she pressed herself close to him, but she couldn't get close enough. "No-one can find out about us yet."

Those were the best words Chuck had ever heard, he knew it was hard for her to say her feelings. "What if we ran?"

"_What?" _

"You and me, Sarah, we just ran away somewhere... Where we could be together." He said as if it was the most simple thing in the World.

Sarah felt lost only moments ago, but being with him, gazing into his eyes, she knew she was home. Nothing else mattered, she wanted him, she was in love with him. She was holding her world in her arms and she never wanted to let go.

"Say yes, just take my hand and we'll go now and never look back." His eyes radiated love, and she knew hers mirrored his. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to breathe, she wanted to run and never look back, so she took his hand.


End file.
